Robeo and Zoriet
by Sketcher1994
Summary: Robeo Nico dreamt of a fair maiden, only to find his eye caught by another. However, much to his dismay, she is of Mihawk decent. Even in their attempt to love amidst their families' feud, they find themselves with more than holding secrecy to be their problem, for Zoriet is to be promised to Count Sanji, the kinsman of Prince Brooke. Genderbent Zorobin parody of Romeo and Juliet!


**AN: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!**

 **So, hello! Where did this very random idea come from? A conversation I was having with the wonderful DangoCorn! ...I was reading a fanfic and jokingly went "No, don't Romeo and Juliet it!"...and so, DangoCorn-chwan came up with the idea of a genderbent Zorobin parody of Romeo and Juliet! It has taken me several months just to do this first chapter! Now that I know what I'm doing, hopefully I'll get the chapters up faster! The bad Shakespearean is intentional! This is supposed to be funny, while more or less sticking to the original story, but this involves the Strawhats...It's fairly safe to say nothing goes to plan when things involve them! The hard bit is not only trying to write Robin's Shakespearean lines (I'm not using a humorous translator for her- I mean, him!), but to also try to keep everyone in character...**

 **Anyway, here's Part One! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Two families, both equal amongst the community,

In fair San Faldo, the place we begin our story,

A feud as old as man leads to fights within the city,

Making its streets awfully frightful and gory.

Due to the constant war of these two clans,

A fated couple find themselves in a crypt,

Their families unaware of their plans,

Their plans that failed to stay to the script.

With their Friar's words, the fighting shall end,

The two families brought together at last,

As in need, they discover one another a friend,

After the fate of their children, be the war in the past.

* * *

 **Part One**

Two men walked down the centre of the street, their bold black and red colours showing their family. They were simple servants, but one must know who another is, for if not, death may be waiting. A simple mistake about which family a man belongs could lead to an unfortunate fight. The two families fought each other without care for one another. However, by the colours everyone knew these two men were of course of the Mihawk family.

"Shall we findeth somewh're to geteth a drinketh?" The first mused, patting his money bag.

"Ay, we shouldst! A day off shall be a fun day indeed!" The second cheered, rounding the corner to walk to their favourite drinking place.

The two happily wandered into the bar to grab a drink, taking seats at one on the tables by the door as the busy voices hummed around them. They rambled and ranted, swigging their drinks in ignorance of the trouble coming. This was a pub in the Mihawk side of town and so it was a safe place to let loose one's own tongue. Or so they thought.

A small group of men wandered into the pub, their eyes searching the crowded room. The two men glanced up from their laughter, their eyes falling on bold black and dark purple colours. They were in for a fight, for the Nico family had arrived. They watched as the group walked up to the bar as if they belonged there, each ordering a drink, still smirking at them. Who the hell did they think they were? How dare they walk into Mihawk territory as if they owned the place?

"Oi, long-nosed Nico! What be thy nameth?!" The first man tested, earning a grin from the second.

"A daw dost not needeth the nameth of a great maneth, f'r a daw wouldst only faileth to sayeth it right." The long nosed man replied smugly.

"Oi oi, Usoppe – ye are not a great maneth!" A much taller man cheered. "Ye are a SUP'R liar though!"

"The two of thou dareth to laugheth whilst in the Mihawk side of town?! Dost thou wisheth to insult the great family of Mihawk?!" The second argued, readying himself for a fight.

"Perhap we art, but what shall two doeth against us?" The taller man questioned.

"Then thou challengeth us to fighteth!"

...

"Oi, Robeo! Whence wast thou earli'r?! Thou miss'd a SUP'R fighteth! We went o'er to the Mihawk side of town and found some meiny of theirs!" Franky called, approaching the lean young man leaning over his balcony. "Law yea made an appearance towards the endeth! Lady Mihawk gave him an earful f'r fighting!"

"I have hadeth enough of our families' war, Franky-san." The dark haired young man sighed, glancing over his shoulder at his cousin.

"And what is w'rrying thy pretty dram headeth, Robeo?" Franky smirked, leaning next to the younger man.

"My hours pass slowly, for I lack that for which I wish for, Franky-san." Robeo sighed heavily, watching the town's people milling around the streets below.

"Ah, what wouldst this be? Is our dram Robeo in loveth?" Franky teased, watching his dear cousin closely.

"I believe I may perhaps indeed be in love. However my heart saddens for I know the girl to be of Mihawk blood." Robeo confided, smiling softly up at the giant.

"A Mihawk?! Robeo, nay good will cometh of loving a Mihawk." Franky warned, forcing another regretful sigh from Robeo.

"But why? Why do our families fight? Why must me?! Why shall we not love instead?!" Robeo challenged, turning to look searchingly at his closest friend.

"We hast always fought and I doeth not wisheth to changeth that!" Franky snorted, folding his arms in front of his large chest as he eyed the younger man warily. "We fighteth out of loveth f'r our owneth, for those Mihawks art foul dogs!"

"Why, such is love's transgression. Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast, which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest with more of thine! This love that thou hast shown doth add more grief to the too much of mine own. Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears! What is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall and a preserving sweet." Robeo returned, moving to walk back inside, to leave his dear cousin alone upon the balcony. "Farewell, Franky-san."

"Doeth not sayeth farewell, f'r I followeth aft'r! Thou shallt not loseth me so easily!" His cousin called, making to follow.

"I am already lost, my dear Franky-san!" Robeo mused, turning in his doorway to look up at the blue haired giant. "This is not Robeo, for he's some other where."

"Telleth me in thy dry sorrow, who ist this Mihawk that thou loveth?" Franky offered, laying a comforting hand on Robeo's shoulder.

"You wish me to groan and tell thee?" Robeo mused, hoping that his sadness did not shine in his pale blue eyes.

"Thou doeth not groan, mine dear Robeo, but thou shouldst shareth thy heart's burdens." Franky returned, causing a small smile to cross Robeo's lips as he looked fondly up at the giant.

"You shallt say nothing to Mother and Father." Robeo ordered, narrowing his eyes at his cousin, receiving a confirming nod in return. "The one I love, she is fair-"

"The fair'r the girl, the soon'r to be hit." His cousin warned, his face serious as he returned Robeo's gaze.

"She'll not be hit with Cupid's arrow! She hath Dian's wit and, in strong proof of chastity well arm'd, from love's weak childish bow she lives unharm'd. She will not stay the siege of loving terms, nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes, nor open her lap to saint-seducing gold! O, she is rich in beauty, only poor that when she dies with beauty dies her store." Robeo returned, sighing as he turned again to move inside.

"Then she hath sw'rn that she will still liveth chaste?" Franky frowned, a doubtful note to his voice.

"She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste, for beauty starved with her severity cuts beauty off from all posterity." Robeo sighed, moving to close his door after his cousin past him. "She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair to merit bliss by making me despair: she hath forsworn to love, and in that vow do I live dead that live to tell it now." He raised his eyes to look up at his cousin from below his black fringe, searching his cousin's dark eyes for something he did not know.

"Be rul'd by me, forgeteth to thinketh of h'r, cousin!" His cousin returned, putting on an impressive grin.

"O, teach me how I should forget to think." Robeo smiled sadly, partially in amusement of his cousin's current proud expression.

"By giving lib'rty unto thine eyes; examineth oth'r beauties." Franky winked, slapping the poor young man hard on the shoulder.

"'Tis the way to call hers exquisite, in question more: these happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows being black put us in mind they hide the fair. He that is strucken blind cannot forget the precious treasure of his eyesight lost: show me a mistress that is passing fair, what doth her beauty serve, but as a note where I may read who pass'd that passing fair?" Robeo returned, raising a single eyebrow at his elder cousin. "Farewell: thou canst not teach me to forget."

"I'll payeth that doctrine, 'r else die in debt!" Franky smirked, disappearing out the door to attempt to perform the miracle he promised.

* * *

 **So, how was that? Some of the lines are more or less actual lines, as you could probably tell! The other half of the time, it's just me writing normally and then going "how do I make it sound like Robin is talking in a Shakespearean way?" :P Hopefully I'll get better by the end, but don't expect this to stick to the script! Like I said, it's supposed to be a funny parody! Hope you enjoyed this!**

This has been the first posting for today! Hope you enjoy all of the random posts of this day!


End file.
